


The night when magic disappeared

by Vivianne2708



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne2708/pseuds/Vivianne2708
Summary: “Kurosawa, hãy dạy cho em đi.”Adachi không còn cần phép thuật nữa. Giờ đây, thứ duy nhất cậu muốn là Kurosawa.Warning: H rất nặng, 21+
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The night when magic disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> Vốn dĩ lúc đầu tui chỉ định viết r18 bình thường, nhưng càng viết càng sa đà và rồi.... càng lúc H càng nặng hơn....  
> Thông cảm cho tui nha huhu...

Warning: H cực nặng, cân nhắc trước khi đọc. 

*  
*  
*  
*

"Kurosawa, hãy dạy cho em đi."

"Ừm." 

Kurosawa gật đầu, nhẹ nhàng đưa tay chạm lên gương mặt xinh đẹp mà mình đã khao khát bấy lâu. Đôi mắt anh mở lớn, cố gắng in sâu hình ảnh này vào trong trí nhớ. Adachi đang ở đó, ngay trước mắt anh, tự nguyện đến bên anh, thật sự đáng yêu đến mức khiến con người ta muốn phạm tội. Gò má cậu ửng hồng, ấm nóng, đôi môi đỏ căng mọng khiến anh chỉ muốn hôn, dày vò đến khi chúng sưng tấy. Mái tóc ẩm ướt vì vừa tắm xong, một giọt nước trong suốt chậm rãi rỏ xuống cần cổ trắng ngần, sau gáy còn có một nốt ruồi vô cùng khiêu gợi, làm Kurosawa chỉ muốn cắn lên, đánh dấu nó bằng những vết hôn đỏ chót. Còn rất, rất nhiều chuyện nữa mà anh muốn làm với tiểu thiên sứ xinh đẹp này, nhưng nếu nói ra, có lẽ sẽ khiến cậu vô cùng hoảng sợ. 

"E—em không sợ." Adachi lắp bắp nói, ngượng ngùng vì đọc được những suy nghĩ của Kurosawa. "Không sao đâu... anh... cứ nói em nghe những gì mình muốn đi." 

"Anh... muốn Adachi...." Kurosawa thầm thì, nghiêng người hôn lên vành tai đã đỏ rực của cậu. Adachi khẽ run lên trước hành động đó, bàn tay rụt rè chầm chậm quàng lên cổ người yêu: 

"Được thôi... em sẽ trao cho anh tất cả." Adachi đáp. Cậu dụi dụi đầu vào hõm cổ của Kurosawa, cố giấu đi gương mặt vốn đã không thể đỏ hơn được nữa.

Ngay lập tức Adachi đã thấy cằm mình bị nâng lên bởi một bàn tay to lớn, rồi đôi môi nhanh chóng bị thâu tóm bởi một nụ hôn vô cùng mãnh liệt, chứa đựng toàn bộ tình cảm chất chồng suốt bảy năm qua anh dành cho cậu. Adachi vụng về hé miệng đáp lại anh, khoé mắt bỗng chốc nóng bừng khi những cảm xúc dồn nén ấy ồ ạt tràn vào tâm trí. Tại sao, tại sao suốt bao năm qua, cậu lại không hề biết rằng trên đời có người yêu cậu nhiều đến như vậy? Bàn tay cậu luồn vào tóc Kurosawa, ôm anh thật chặt, trao đi nụ hôn nhạt nhoà nước mắt. Thật may là bây giờ, em đã có thể ở bên anh vĩnh viễn. Tất cả những cô đơn anh âm thầm chịu đựng suốt thời gian qua, hãy để em bù đắp lại. 

Bỗng, Kurosawa nhấc bổng người Adachi lên, đặt cậu ngồi ngay ngắn trên đùi anh, còn anh thì ngồi bên mép giường, hai chân buông xuống sàn. Adachi giật mình, bấu chặt lấy vai anh để khỏi ngã, đôi mắt nai trong veo nhìn anh có chút hơi hoang mang, để rồi bắt gặp nụ cười gian xảo của ai đó: 

"Vậy, anh sẽ không kiềm chế nữa." Kurosawa nghĩ. "Lát nữa em có kêu thế nào anh cũng không dừng lại đâu." 

"Không cần dừng lại—" Chưa kịp dứt lời, Adachi đã bị cuốn vào một nụ hôn còn cuồng nhiệt hơn ban nãy. Đầu lưỡi nóng bỏng của anh càn quét, nếm hương vị kem đánh răng trong khoang miệng cậu, môi anh miết mạnh lên môi cậu tạo nên những âm thanh đầy ám muội. Chàng trai tân thiếu kinh nghiệm chỉ biết ngoan ngoãn đón nhận sự xâm nhập của đối phương, đến khi hơi thở của bản thân trở nên hỗn loạn mới yếu ớt đẩy anh ra, một giọt lệ trào ra nơi khoé mắt. 

"Ha...ah...ah...." Adachi cố điều hoà nhịp thở, chớp chớp mắt. Đầu cậu ong cả lên, chìm đắm trong những suy nghĩ mờ ám không phân biệt được đâu là của mình đâu là của Kurosawa. Những đầu ngón tay đỏ ửng siết lấy vai áo anh, mái tóc đen còn hơi ẩm vùi vào ngực anh, bộ dạng của cậu lúc này trông hệt như một chú thỏ non đang tự dâng mình lên miệng sói xám. Ngồi trên đùi Kurosawa như thế này, Adachi càng lúc càng thấy xấu hổ khi cảm nhận rõ có thứ gì đó cứng rắn đang chạm vào thân dưới mình. 

Kurosawa luồn tay vào bên trong chiếc áo pijama đắt tiền mà anh mua cho cậu, bắt đầu sờ soạng thân hình nhỏ bé của người yêu. Anh vùi đầu vào hõm cổ cậu, liếm nhẹ lên nốt ruồi quyến rũ sau gáy, thầm nghĩ: 

[Anh đã luôn khao khát được chạm vào em như thế này.] 

Adachi khẽ kêu lên một tiếng trước hành động không báo trước đó, ngại ngùng bấu lấy vai anh. Cậu rụt rè nói giữa những hơi thở gấp gáp: 

"Em... biết." 

Nghe được chất giọng nũng nịu đáng yêu đó khiến Kurosawa suýt thì không kiềm chế được. Anh cắn lên vùng da cổ nhạy cảm đó của cậu, làn môi dần di chuyển xuống yết hầu, xuống xương quai xanh, để lại những dấu hôn đỏ chót vô cùng nổi bật trong khi bàn tay ngoại cỡ bắt đầu cởi cúc áo của cậu. Adachi không kìm nổi nữa, bắt đầu bật ra những tiếng rên rỉ khe khẽ mỗi khi Kurosawa hôn lên làn da trắng ngần. 

[Có vẻ như Adachi thích bị đánh dấu nhỉ?] Vừa nghĩ, Kurosawa vừa cúi đầu xuống thấp hơn nữa, cắn, liếm đầu nhũ hồng, khiến Adachi run lên như bị điện giật. Tất cả những trải nghiệm này đều thật mới mẻ đối với cậu, cậu thậm chí còn không hề biết là mình thích bị đánh dấu.  
Chú thỏ trong trắng chỉ biết tận hưởng sự kích thích nhẹ nhàng này, miệng bật ra những âm thanh nho nhỏ đứt quãng, tâm trí liên tục bị tấn công bởi những suy nghĩ mờ ám của Kurosawa. 

Cậu nhìn thấy hình ảnh chính mình thở hổn hển, trên người đầy những dấu hôn đỏ đầy tình sắc... 

Hình ảnh cậu ngồi trên người Kurosawa, vặn vẹo vòng eo và thở dốc... 

Hình ảnh cậu nằm sõng soài trên giường, mắt mờ đi, gương mặt hiện rõ sự thoả mãn... 

Đủ rồi. Adachi thầm nghĩ, bật ra một tiếng rên quyến rũ. Cậu muốn biến những suy nghĩ này của Kurosawa thành sự thật. Cậu muốn để cho anh làm gì mình tuỳ thích, muốn được hưởng thụ khoái cảm anh mang lại nhiều hơn nữa. Những đầu ngón tay đỏ ửng trượt xuống khỏi vai anh, rụt rè cởi từng cúc áo ngủ của Kurosawa. Ánh mắt tối tăm của Kurosawa cẩn thận dõi theo từng cử chỉ của cậu. Khi Adachi đã tháo hết cúc áo, ngại ngùng áp bàn tay trắng trẻo lên những múi cơ rõ ràng trên bụng anh, Kurosawa không kìm được nữa, cúi xuống hôn cậu, đầu lưỡi mạnh bạo khuấy đảo trong miệng cậu, cho đến khi anh cảm nhận được vật dưới thân của Adachi đã hoàn toàn thức giấc mới dừng nụ hôn lại, kéo theo một sợi chỉ bạc. 

"Phải nhớ hít thở chứ, Adachi." Nhìn thấy Adachi đang khó nhọc điều hoà lại hô hấp, gương mặt đỏ bừng, Kurosawa bật cười. Nghĩ đến việc người đầu tiên và duy nhất được hôn cậu như thế này chính là mình, anh không khỏi cảm thấy thoả mãn. 

"Tất cả... đều là lần đầu tiên của em đấy..." Adachi nói, quàng tay ôm cổ Kurosawa. Bên dưới, hai vật cứng rắn cọ xát vào nhau, cách mấy lớp vải vẫn kích thích cả hai đến khổ sở. 

Không kìm được sự tò mò, Adachi cúi xuống nhìn. Cậu khẽ nuốt nước bọt, bất giác muốn chạm vào thứ to lớn đang bị che giấu dưới lớp quần ngủ kia. 

[Adachi à, em biết mình đang làm gì không?] 

Tiếng lòng của Kurosawa truyền thẳng vào đầu cậu, làm cậu giật mình nhận ra mình đang làm gì. Bàn tay cậu đã vô thức áp lên vật cương cứng đó từ lúc nào, khiến miệng Kurosawa bật ra một tiếng rên khẽ. Cậu chưa từng nghe thấy anh phát ra âm thanh như vậy bao giờ, nhưng cậu biết chắc rằng mình muốn nghe thấy nó lần nữa. 

Một ý tưởng táo bạo chợt loé lên trong đầu Adachi. 

"Adachi...?" 

Thấy cậu bất động, Kurosawa hỏi, lo lắng không biết có phải mình đã làm cậu thấy xấu hổ không. Adachi hít một hơi, ngửa mặt lên nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt to tròn, quá trong sáng so với câu cậu sắp hỏi:

"Em có thể chạm vào nó không?" 

Mất vài giây để Kurosawa hiểu được câu nói đó có nghĩa gì. Anh nuốt khan, gật đầu. 

[Adachi muốn chủ động chạm vào mình ư? Đáng yêu quá, em muốn làm gì với anh cũng được.] 

Được suy nghĩ này của anh ủng hộ, Adachi cảm thấy mình có thêm chút dũng khí. Cậu đứng dậy khỏi vị trí của mình trên đùi anh, quỳ xuống sàn, bàn tay vươn lên kéo quần anh xuống một chút. Kurosawa nhắm mắt lại. 

Adachi mở to mắt quan sát vật đó, nếu nói cậu không sợ hãi thì sẽ là nói dối. Trụ thể gân guốc dựng đứng trước mắt cậu, kích thước lớn hơn cậu tưởng tượng rất nhiều khiến cậu hơi run rẩy. Hít một hơi, Adachi rụt rè nắm lấy nó, liếm nhẹ lên phần đầu. 

Toàn thân Kurosawa run lên như điện giật trước sự động chạm bất ngờ đó. Anh vô thức đưa tay lùa vào mái tóc đen nhánh của cậu, tay kia siết lấy ga giường, mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền chờ đợi sự tiếp xúc tiếp theo. Phản ứng này của anh khiến Adachi như được tiếp thêm động lực, cậu liếm một đường thật dài, men theo đường gân nổi từ gốc đến ngọn. Một tiếng rên khẽ bật ra từ miệng Kurosawa. 

Đây rồi, đây chính là âm thanh mà cậu muốn nghe. Adachi muốn nghe thêm nữa, cậu trở nên bạo dạn hơn, nhè nhẹ ngậm lấy đầu cự vật, áp lưỡi của mình lên đó, riết chặt. 

[Chết tiệt... Adachi, em muốn anh sống sao?]

Kurosawa chịu thua, mở mắt nhìn. Cảnh tượng bên dưới khiến anh nhất thời không thể tin được. Adachi đang quỳ dưới sàn, miệng ngậm lấy vật nóng bỏng giữa hai chân, không ngừng liếm mút. Anh thở dốc, bàn tay đặt trên đầu Adachi run rẩy. Sự kích thích này khiến anh muốn đẩy hông lên, thúc sâu vào miệng cậu, khiến đôi mắt to tròn kia rơm rớm lệ, khiến đôi môi xinh xắn kia phải rên rỉ vì mình. Nhưng anh không thể, không thể làm ra chuyện thiếu tôn trọng Adachi như vậy được. Cậu sẽ sợ hãi, sẽ xa lánh, sẽ ghét anh mất— 

"Anh cứ làm đi." Adachi nói, khoé mắt đã bắt đầu ửng đỏ. "Em muốn điều đó. Em...không sợ đâu." 

Nói rồi, cậu ngậm lấy vật đó một lần nữa, lần này xuống tận một nửa. Cậu cố nuốt nó xuống sâu hơn, nhưng vì không có kĩ năng nên không làm được, chỉ có thể khó nhọc phả hơi thở gấp gáp của mình lên nó, cổ họng phát ra vài tiếng rên rỉ. Kurosawa không nhịn được nữa, anh kêu lên một tiếng, nắm lấy đầu Adachi rồi điên cuồng thúc hông lên, tấn công cuống họng run rẩy của cậu. Adachi mở to mắt, đồng tử giãn ra không hề có tiêu cự, nước dãi chảy dài xuống tận cằm, lưỡi cố gắng bao bọc, quấn lấy khúc thịt nóng bỏng đang ra vào trong miệng mình, nuốt xuống hương vị của Kurosawa. Cảm giác này thật tuyệt, cổ họng cậu liên tục co thắt khi bị nhấp vào, bàn tay còn lại của Adachi bất giác tự tìm đến vật căng cứng giữa hai chân mình, nắm lấy nó tự giải quyết, trong khi ở phía trên, khuôn miệng xinh xắn đang liên tục tiếp nhận khoái cảm, đôi tai đỏ bừng khi nghe những tiếng rên, thở dốc của Kurosawa. 

"Adachi—- anh sắp—" 

Adachi cũng đến giới hạn rồi, một tay cậu nắm chặt lấy hông anh, tay kia ở bên dưới tiếp tục an ủi chính mình. Đầu óc cậu trở nên trắng xoá, khoé mắt ngập nước khi cả hai xuất cùng một lúc, vòm miệng cậu bị lấp đầy bởi thứ chất lỏng trắng đục nóng hổi, chảy xuống cằm, bên dưới thân cậu cũng đã ướt đẫm, nhớp nháp. 

"Ahh... ah...." 

"Kuro...sawa à..." 

Phải, chính là nó, chính là điều này. Adachi nuốt xuống, ngắm nhìn Kurosawa rên rỉ trong khoái cảm, lòng không khỏi cảm thấy thoả mãn. Bộ dạng xấu hổ này của một Kurosawa Yuichi luôn luôn hoàn hảo, chỉ thuộc về mình cậu mà thôi. Adachi chớp chớp mắt khiến dòng lệ rơi xuống má, đưa mu bàn tay lên lau miệng, ngước lên nhìn Kurosawa. 

Nhìn thấy cậu nhìn mình bằng ánh mắt mong chờ một lời khen này, Kurosawa cúi xuống nâng cằm cậu lên, hôn lên đôi môi vẫn còn vương lại dư vị của chính mình, thầm thì: 

"Ngoan lắm." 

Được khen ngoan khiến lòng Adachi chộn rộn hết cả lên, cậu đáp lại nụ hôn của anh, đưa tay siết lấy ngực áo anh. Bất giác Adachi cảm thấy mình như một đứa trẻ, mong muốn được khen nhiều hơn nữa, muốn cảm nhận được Kurosawa nhiều hơn nữa. 

Kurosawa tiếp tục hôn cậu, dây dưa đến khi thấy mỏi cổ mới chịu thôi. Anh thì thầm: 

"Chúng ta tiếp tục chứ?" 

Hình ảnh một lọ gel bôi trơn và một hộp bao cao su trong tủ đầu giường truyền vào não Adachi. Cậu gật đầu, đẩy anh ra, bước đến đúng ngăn tủ mình đã thấy, lấy hai món đồ đó ra đặt lên giường trước ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của anh.

"Ra vậy." Kurosawa bật cười. "Vậy là em vẫn chưa mất phép thuật." 

"Chắc là... phải hoàn thành toàn bộ quy trình mới mất được." Adachi đỏ mặt cúi đầu.

Kurosawa dang tay, đón Adachi trở lại vị trí trên đùi mình. Anh đưa tay vuốt tóc cậu, trước khi vùi cậu vào một nụ hôn sâu đến không thở được. Adachi ôm lấy cổ anh, cảm nhận bàn tay to lớn của người yêu trượt dần xuống gáy, xuống lưng, luồn vào trong áo cậu vuốt ve phần thân trên rải rác những dấu hôn, tay kia chậm rãi kéo quần ngủ của cậu xuống. Không những không chống cự, Adachi còn đưa tay giúp anh cởi bỏ đồ lót của mình, gò má, vành tai đều đỏ lựng lên, ngượng ngùng không dám nhìn thẳng. 

[Có vẻ em đã thật sự sẵn sàng rồi phải không? Dễ thương quá, Adachi của anh.] 

Vừa nghĩ, Kurosawa vừa dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn, quờ tay tìm lọ gel. Adachi ổn định lại nhịp thở, nhắm mắt lại vùi đầu vào hõm cổ anh, bên tai vang lên tiếng nắp nhựa bật mở. Kurosawa đổ gel ra tay, xoa xoa làm ấm nó, cẩn thận dặn dò: 

"Bất cứ khi nào em muốn dừng lại, cứ nói với anh." 

Adachi gật đầu, dụi dụi mái tóc vào gáy anh, chờ đợi. Một ngón tay đưa vào bên trong cơ thể khiến cậu giật mình hít sâu, rồi bật ra một hơi thở nóng. Kurosawa từ tốn nới lỏng bên trong cậu, ngón tay thon dài kích thích cậu từ những cái chạm nhỏ nhất. 

"Ah—- ah!" 

Bỗng, đầu ngón tay của Kurosawa chạm vào một điểm nào đó bên trong Adachi, khiến cậu không kìm được mà kêu lên. Nhận ra mình vừa phát ra âm thanh gì, cậu xấu hổ, ôm lấy cổ anh chặt hơn. 

[Ra là ở chỗ này.] 

Kurosawa nhếch mép cười, thêm một ngón tay nữa vào trong, ấn vào vị trí kia một lần nữa. Adachi khổ sở rên rỉ, khoái cảm dâng lên khiến cậu không tự chủ được miệng mình nữa. 

Đến khi Kurosawa đưa vào ngón tay thứ ba, thân dưới của Adachi đã hoàn toàn thức giấc lần nữa, cọ xát vào cơ bụng rắn chắc của anh. Cảm nhận được điều đó, Kurosawa nới lỏng thêm một chút, rồi rút những ngón tay ướt đẫm của mình ra, anh đưa tay với lấy chiếc hộp trên giường.... 

"K...khoan đã..." Adachi vừa nói vừa thở hổn hển. "Có thể... không dùng đến nó không? Em muốn được cảm nhận rõ hơn..." 

Hai mắt Kurosawa mở lớn, ngạc nhiên nhìn Adachi. Anh nuốt khan, hít mạnh: 

"Adachi à... em muốn anh sống sao đây?" 

[Em ấy khiến mình phát điên mất thôi.] 

Anh đổ thêm gel ra tay, bôi trơn chính bản thân mình. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, chờ đợi. 

"Kuro...sawa— Ahhhhh—" 

Adachi bật ra tiếng rên lớn nhất từ lúc bắt đầu đến giờ, cảm nhận rõ ràng một vật nóng bỏng, ướt đẫm, lớn hơn những ngón tay kia rất nhiều, tiến vào cơ thể mình. Cánh tay cậu ôm lấy cổ anh chặt hơn, khuôn miệng xinh xắn cắn lấy vai áo anh, nước mắt bắt đầu ứa ra. 

"Ưm... ưm..." 

Đau... đau quá... Nhưng bàn tay của Kurosawa đã nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve lưng cậu, giúp cậu dần thích nghi với cảm giác này. Anh hôn lên nốt ruồi sau gáy cậu, tay còn lại giữ chặt bờ hông nhỏ của cậu. 

Hai chân Adachi siết lấy hông Kurosawa, cố ngồi thật vững trên đùi anh. Nhận thấy cậu có vẻ đã quen hơn, Kurosawa chậm rãi chuyển động, nhấc hông cậu lên, rồi từ từ đặt xuống, khiến Adachi không thở được. Cậu cảm giác mình sắp cắn rách vai áo anh đến nơi rồi. 

[Em ổn chứ?]

Adachi run rẩy gật đầu, nước mắt ướt đẫm hai má. Hai tay cậu từ vai di chuyển xuống lưng anh, bấu chặt lấy bờ lưng rộng, miệng dù đã cắn chặt lớp vải vẫn không kiềm được những tiếng rên rỉ vỡ vụn phát ra từ cổ họng. Khoái cảm nhẹ nhàng dần truyền lên đầu cậu, khiến cậu không thể tự chủ được nữa, chân quắp lấy hông Kurosawa chặt hơn. 

[Vậy anh di chuyển nhé.] 

Nhẹ nhàng cắn lấy vành tai đỏ ửng, Kurosawa nâng người Adachi lên, vẫn trong tư thế kết hợp đó đè cậu xuống giường. Bị bất ngờ, mắt Adachi mở lớn, miệng nhỏ buông vai áo anh ra, bật ra một tiếng kêu hốt hoảng: 

"K-Kurosawa—!!" 

Người yêu của cậu cúi xuống hôn lên cần cổ trắng rải rác những vết đỏ, ngoạm lấy yết hầu đang run rẩy như một con dã thú đói khát, tận hưởng những tiếng rên không còn kiềm chế được nữa của Adachi. Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt trong veo ngập nước của cậu, anh thầm thì: 

"Gọi anh là Yuichi, được không?" 

"Ưm— ưm... Yuichi—" Adachi ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, cảm nhận làn môi ấm của anh hôn lên mi mắt cậu, miết theo dòng lệ xuống đến má, đến môi, vùi cậu vào một nụ hôn mãnh liệt. Bên dưới, hạ thân anh thúc sâu vào trong cậu, liên tục tấn công vào điểm nhạy cảm đã khám phá ra ban nãy. Adachi thở hổn hển, cảm nhận những tâm tư, tình cảm, những lời yêu thương của Kurosawa truyền vào tâm trí cậu một lần cuối cùng, ôm siết lấy anh như muốn níu giữ chúng, cho đến khi chúng hoàn toàn biến mất, bên tai cậu chỉ còn vang lên tiếng thân thể va chạm và tiếng gọi tên nhau của hai người. 

"Ahh... Kiyoshi—" Kurosawa thở dốc, áp tay lên má cậu, khàn giọng nói: "Anh thực sự, thực sự rất thích em." 

Được nghe lời tỏ tình nói ra ngoài miệng là cảm giác hoàn toàn khác biệt so với nghe tiếng lòng. Adachi bật khóc, những ngón tay đỏ ửng bấu lấy lưng Kurosawa chặt hơn nữa, như muốn xé rách áo anh ra, phần thân thể bên dưới không kìm được mà phóng thích, làm bẩn bụng dưới của cả hai. Gương mặt thoả mãn của Adachi khi được giải phóng, kèm theo đôi môi bị hôn đến sưng đỏ, đang bật ra những hơi thở nóng chính là đòn quyết định, khiến Kurosawa không chịu được nữa mà đâm sâu một lần cuối cùng, xuất ra bên trong Adachi. 

"Ah... ưm... Yuichi—" 

"Kiyoshi— em ổn chứ?" 

Adachi run rẩy nhắm mắt lại, tận hưởng cảm giác sung sướng ấm nóng bên trong cơ thể. Cậu buông anh ra, nằm sõng soài trên giường, miệng bật ra những tiếng rên gãy vụn vì khoái cảm vẫn còn chưa dứt, bàn tay đỏ ửng đưa lại gần đôi môi hồng đang mở. Bên dưới chiếc áo ngủ đã bị mở hết cúc, vạt áo trễ xuống để lộ bờ vai trắng muốt là phần thân thể từ cổ đến ngực đều rải rác những dấu hôn đỏ chót, hai chân run rẩy không khép lại được, bên dưới ướt đẫm thứ chất lỏng trắng đục đầy ám muội. Cảnh tượng trước mặt đẹp đẽ, sắc tình đến mức Kurosawa không kìm được, cúi xuống hôn lên ngực cậu, cắn lấy đầu nhũ hồng, liếm phần bụng đáng yêu như bột gạo.

"Y-Yuichi!" 

"Một lần nữa, được không, Kiyoshi?" 

Tuy đã cảm thấy mệt, nhưng nghĩ đến việc được tận hưởng thêm thứ khoái cảm vừa rồi khiến Adachi không khỏi rạo rực, ngượng ngùng gật đầu, đưa tay lên che mặt vì xấu hổ. Kurosawa bật cười, hôn lên tay cậu, dịu dàng gỡ từng ngón tay, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu đầy âu yếm: 

"Ngoan lắm." 

Nghe vậy, lòng Adachi bất chợt cảm thấy vô cùng thoả mãn, như thể lời khen của anh chính là phần thưởng dành cho cậu vậy. Cậu thở gấp gáp, toàn thân run lên khi Kurosawa nâng cẳng chân trắng nõn của mình lên, hôn lên phần đùi non mẫn cảm, tay kia chu du trên khắp cơ thể cậu. Trên làn da đã mướt mồ hôi liên tiếp xuất hiện nhiều dấu hôn đỏ hơn nữa, dường như Kurosawa đang muốn tuyên bố rằng từng tấc cơ thể của Adachi đều thuộc về mình.

Cảm giác từng vùng da nhạy cảm được kích thích thật tuyệt, nhưng chỉ mình Adachi bị đánh dấu thì chẳng phải là hơi bất công sao? Cậu gắng hết sức chống tay ngồi dậy, đẩy Kurosawa ra. 

"Kiyoshi—?" 

Thấy Adachi đẩy mình ra, Kurosawa ngừng lại ngay lập tức. Gương mặt anh hiện rõ sự lo lắng, băn khoăn không rõ liệu có phải mình đã ép buộc cậu quá hay không. Adachi cố điều hoà lại nhịp thở, nói rõ điều mình muốn: 

"Em cũng muốn... đánh dấu lên Yuichi. Cũng muốn... làm anh thấy thoải mái—" 

Nhìn gương mặt thẹn thùng của cậu, Kurosawa bất giác mỉm cười. Anh ôm lấy cậu, thầm thì: 

"Em có thể làm bất cứ điều gì với anh. Miễn là đó là điều em thực sự muốn. Đừng miễn cưỡng ép buộc bản thân là được." 

Adachi gật đầu, thơm lên má Kurosawa. Anh ngoan ngoãn nằm xuống giường, nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt mong chờ. Chú thỏ non lóng ngóng ngồi lên người Kurosawa, hôn lên cổ anh, lặp lại những động tác anh vừa thực hiện trên cơ thể mình ban nãy. Tuy vụng về, nhưng Adachi học rất nhanh, chỉ sau một lát cậu đã thích nghi được với điều này, biết cách làm sao để Kurosawa bật ra những hơi thở nóng nhất, những tiếng gầm gừ gợi tình nhất. Bàn tay trắng trẻo mân mê những múi cơ đẹp như tượng tạc của Kurosawa bên dưới chiếc áo ngủ phong phanh. Cậu cảm nhận rõ có vật nóng bỏng nào đó lại đang cấn vào da thịt mình rồi, nhưng vẫn chưa muốn kết thúc chuyện tốt đẹp này nhanh đến vậy. 

Bàn tay Kurosawa chạm lên gò má đỏ bừng của Adachi, âu yếm nhìn cậu như thể cậu là tạo vật xinh đẹp nhất trên đời. Adachi cảm thấy trái tim mình như tan chảy bởi ánh nhìn đầy yêu thương đó, nhận thức rõ ràng rằng người đàn ông này, Kurosawa Yuichi, thuộc về cậu, chỉ mình cậu mà thôi. Cậu áp tay anh lên má mình, cúi xuống chủ động hôn anh, mi mắt ngập nước. Kurosawa hôn cậu mãnh liệt, vật nam tính kia ma sát lên phần đùi non mẫn cảm của Adachi, khiến cả hai không khỏi run lên vì phấn khích. 

Cuối cùng, Adachi không chịu được nữa, cậu dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn nồng nhiệt vừa rồi, hít sâu, nhắm mắt lại, trước khi đưa thứ kia vào trong cơ thể mình một lần nữa. 

"Ưm—- ahhhh—-!" 

"Kiyoshi—" 

Sâu quá.... Adachi không còn quan tâm đến âm thanh mình vừa phát ra nữa, bên trong cậu nóng bỏng, siết chặt lấy khúc thịt cương cứng kia, khoái cảm nhiều đến mức không thể thở được, không suy nghĩ được gì nữa. Cậu muốn nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn nữa, theo bản năng mà tự mình chuyển động, vặn vẹo vòng eo, cảm nhận thứ cứng cáp kia ra vào, mắt mờ đi vì dục vọng, miệng không ngừng rên la. Kurosawa cũng không vừa, hai tay nắm lấy hông cậu, ghì chặt xuống, mỗi lần thúc lên đều đâm sâu nhất có thể, dày vò cậu bằng những cú tấn công đầy khoái cảm đến mức khổ sở. 

Toàn thân Adachi càng lúc càng trở nên nhạy cảm, cuối cùng không kìm được mà hét lên khi bên trong một lần nữa được lấp đầy bởi thứ chất lỏng nóng hổi. Cậu đổ gục xuống người Kurosawa, miệng không ngừng rên rỉ, thở hổn hển, nước mắt chảy dài trên má. Anh ôm chặt lấy cậu vỗ về, hơi ấm dễ chịu toả ra khiến Adachi nhắm nghiền mắt lại, chìm vào giấc ngủ nhanh như bị ngất. 

Khi cậu tỉnh dậy, trời đã sáng. Từ trong phòng ngủ trang nhã của Kurosawa vẫn có thể ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn thơm ngào ngạt từ bếp. Có vẻ như bữa sáng hôm nay sẽ lại có món trứng cuộn mà cậu thích, đó là ý nghĩ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong tâm trí ngái ngủ của Adachi. Cậu theo thói quen ngồi dậy vươn vai, để rồi ngay lập tức nhận ra toàn thân mình đau nhức, nhất là ở phía sau lưng. 

"Đau quá—" 

Bù lại, cậu nhận ra mình vô cùng sạch sẽ, cả quần áo và ga giường cũng đã được thay mới. Trên thân thể đầy những dấu hôn không còn sót lại chút mồ hôi hay tinh dịch nào, còn thoang thoảng mùi xà phòng tắm. Nghĩ đến việc mình đã được Kurosawa chăm sóc tận tình, lòng Adachi cảm thấy vô cùng vui vẻ. 

"Em dậy rồi à?" 

Nghe tiếng sột soạt trong phòng ngủ, Kurosawa chạy vào, vẫn còn đang đeo tạp dề. 

"Chào buổi sáng, Kurosawa." Adachi nói, nhìn bộ dạng vội vàng của anh, cậu không khỏi mỉm cười. Tuy rằng đêm qua đã gọi thẳng tên của nhau, nhưng cậu vẫn còn thấy hơi ngượng, có lẽ phải dần dần mới quen được. 

"Có còn đau không, Adachi?" Hiểu ý, Kurosawa cũng trở lại cách xưng hô quen thuộc. 

"Còn... nhưng em không sao đâu." Cậu trấn an anh. "Chỉ cần nằm nghỉ thêm một chút thôi." 

Kurosawa gật đầu, đưa tay vuốt tóc Adachi. Cậu không còn nghe được bất kì suy nghĩ nào của anh nữa, nhưng không hiểu sao cậu vẫn biết được rằng lúc này, hẳn anh đang nghĩ rằng cậu rất dễ thương. Cậu nhớ lại đêm qua, khi mình mất phép thuật, nhớ lại.... 

....chuyện bản thân đã dùng miệng để được thấy dáng vẻ xấu hổ của Kurosawa như thế nào... 

... chuyện bản thân đã rên rỉ, khóc lóc bên dưới anh ra làm sao... 

....và cả chuyện cậu đã chủ động đè Kurosawa xuống, ngồi trên người anh mạnh bạo đoạt lấy những gì mình muốn... 

Tất cả những kí ức đó hiện về khiến Adachi giật mình đẩy tay Kurosawa ra, ôm lấy chăn, thu mình lại một góc giường. 

"Adachi?!" 

Bị bất ngờ, Kurosawa không khỏi hoảng hốt. Adachi trước mặt anh đang ngồi co rúm lại, cố thu mình thật nhỏ bé, đôi mắt rơm rớm lệ. Trông cậu như một con thú nhỏ bị doạ sợ, khiến Kurosawa nhất thời không biết phải làm sao. 

"Adachi, em sao vậy?" Cuối cùng anh cũng đủ can đảm cất tiếng hỏi. "Em... ghét anh rồi sao?" 

"Không phải." Adachi lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, ôm lấy đầu gối mình khóc thút thít. "Chỉ là— chỉ là—" 

Kurosawa kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, ánh mắt ngập tràn sự lo lắng. 

"Chỉ là... hôm qua là lần đầu tiên..." Adachi nói tiếp. "Nhưng em lại cư xử rất..." 

"....?"

"Em cư xử như vậy ngay trong đêm đầu, Kurosawa không nghĩ rằng em— rất hư hỏng sao?" Adachi cuối cùng cũng nói được hết câu. Cậu biết trong mắt Kurosawa, cậu luôn trong sáng như thiên sứ, nhưng đêm qua cậu lại làm ra những biểu hiện như vậy... Chắc hẳn bây giờ anh ấy vỡ mộng lắm, anh ấy sẽ nghĩ mình là kẻ phàm tục, dâm đãng, phải không? 

"Không đâu." 

Kurosawa đáp, không chần chừ, tiến tới ôm lấy Adachi đang co mình lại như cục cơm nắm. Anh vỗ về, an ủi bờ vai đang run rẩy trong tay mình: 

"Làm sao anh có thể nghĩ Adachi như thế được. Adachi cư xử như vậy, là vì em cũng thích anh, có đúng không?" 

Đôi mắt đen láy mở to nhìn anh, Adachi mím môi, chậm rãi gật đầu. Cậu lí nhí thổ lộ: 

"Em thích Kurosawa... rất nhiều." 

Anh mỉm cười, đưa tay xoa đầu cậu như với một đứa trẻ. Không nghe được tiếng lòng của anh nữa đúng là hơi có chút không quen, nhưng Adachi nhận ra rằng cảm giác có thể trọn vẹn tận hưởng hơi ấm trong tĩnh lặng như thế này, thật sự cũng không tệ chút nào. Cậu thả lỏng, thở phào nhẹ nhõm. 

"Vậy, để anh mang bữa sáng vào đây cho em nhé?" Kurosawa cất tiếng. 

"Ừm, cảm ơn anh." Cuối cùng Adachi cũng cười, chính là nụ cười ấm áp, xinh đẹp mà Kurosawa luôn muốn được nhìn thấy. Anh vui vẻ đứng dậy, quay trở lại nhà bếp, trước đó còn không quên đặt một nụ hôn lên trán Adachi. 

Ngồi trên giường, Adachi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Ánh sáng mặt trời trông thật ấm áp, bầu trời quang đãng trong xanh. Từ bây giờ, cậu không còn là phù thuỷ nữa, chỉ là một con người bình thường như bao người khác mà thôi. Nhưng như vậy cũng không sao cả. Bởi giờ đây, cậu đã không còn cô đơn nữa. Được mãi mãi ở bên cạnh Kurosawa, đối với Adachi mà nói, đó mới chính là phép màu.


End file.
